Because We Can't
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: Chuck can't take it anymore so he finally tells Sarah he loves her. How will she take it? And how is Casey going to react? Oneshot. Written for the Official 100th Chuck/Sarah thread at fanforum.


**Disclaimer**: Da-da-da-da-da-CHEESE. (aka I own notta).

**A/n**: Alright! It's finally here! I've been sitting on this a while, y'all. This is one of two little (unrelated) one-shots written in honor of the Official 100th Chuck and Sarah celebration thread at fanforum(dot)com. Enjoy guys! This is dedicated to you. :) Timeline is season 2ish, unspecific, but defs pre-finale.

* * *

**Just Because We Can't Doesn't Mean We Don't**

They were due inside for supper. Overdue, really. He'd told Ellie they'd be there no later than seven. It was already twenty after. He was already on thin ice for rescheduling – _again_ – so he knew he shouldn't push his luck. It wasn't his fault that Emmit had detained him an extra forty-five minutes. It was, however, going to be his fault that he and Sarah were about to be another five minutes late, at least.

"Wait, Sarah." He said.

She stopped beside him a few feet from the front door.

"Before we go in there. There's something..." Chuck hesitated. Maybe he shouldn't say it after all. Maybe she shouldn't know. Maybe this would wreck things, make it harder than it already was.

_Like she hasn't already guessed._ He thought._ And like it could possibly get any harder._

"Yes?" she looked at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath. He took the plunge.

"Sarah, I love you. I... I know you said we can't have feelings for each other because of our rather… uncommon situation, with the spy stuff, and, what not. I know you can't feel anything for me because, well, I'm basically your day job. And pretty much everyone hates their day job. Not that I think you hate me, I just don't think you love me, at least not the way I love you and –

"The point _is_. I've fallen in love with you Sarah, and I... I just needed you to know that. Even if... even if you don't feel the same."

He figured Casey was probably having an aneurysm right about now, and he could practically hear him screaming, "Bartowski!" He could count the seconds until Casey came flying across the courtyard in a towering rage, ready to wring Chuck's neck for putting Sarah in a compromising situation such as this...

Sarah looked down at her hands. Chuck's shoulders slumped.

"Anyways." He mumbled and turned to open the door to the Bartowski residence. His didn't make it to the doorknob, however, before Sarah had grabbed his head and kissed him fiercely.

He could feel her wet cheeks as tears spilled past her eyelids. He kissed her back passionately and held her tight, not caring about anything except Sarah, in his arms. Eventually they had to come up for air and they did so slowly. His body felt like it was on fire with sensation and his lips were burning with the feeling of Sarah's against them. He didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all.

"We can't..." she said in a sort of choked voice. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Then, her voice cracked as she said, "But I love you too."

This time it was Chuck who initiated the kiss.

A moment later they were startled when the door opened and Captain Awesome stood there with a garbage bag in his hand. "Whoa, sorry dudes, am I interrupting?"

Sarah cleared her throat and Chuck smiled. "Kinda." He said.

"Sorry bro. Garbage can wait." Awesome winked and shut the door.

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other sheepishly.

"I know that as long as we're in this business of saving the world, we really can't..." Chuck trailed off. He held Sarah's hand. "But knowing is enough."

There was a loud throat-clearing behind them that made them both jump. Chuck's heart sunk as he saw Casey standing their scowling with wet hair. He expected Casey to go off on them, especially Sarah. He expected a lot of things to happen (most of them involving Casey inflicting pain upon Chuck) but what actually happened, he did not and never would have expected.

Casey held up a plate of his seven later bean dip. "'Course I'd have to take a shower just when things actually get good."

Sarah stared at him apprehensively, unsure of what to do next.

Casey looked back at her. "Are we going in now, or did you two want to continue your game of tonsil hockey and verbal copulating?" He shook his head as if truly irritated and stepped in front of them to knock on the door.

**-end-

* * *

**

**A/n:** I tried to think of some way to end this better, but nothing would come. It refused to be ended differently. And I always tend to think Casey would like to see them get together once and for all, regardless of what he says. ;) Thanks for reading! Reviews are like oxygen.


End file.
